Kilka słów za dużo?
by Shigeko
Summary: Josh rzuca kilka niemiłych słów w stronę Mindy. A jak na Josha przystało, czuje się winny i zbiera się na przeprosiny.


W tamten wiosenny czwartek było wyjątkowo upalnie. Szkoła posiadała jednak klimatyzację i Josh nie męczył się zbytnio w sali lekcyjnej. Było już dawno po lekcjach, ale chłopak chciał zostać by popracować nad projektem na kolejny Szkolny Festiwal Naukowy. Wyjątkowo porzucił plan stworzenia jeszcze większego magnesu niż w zeszłych latach… No, musiał czymś zaskoczyć jurorów. I w końcu pokonać Mindy.

Skupiony wzrok Josha spoczywał na probówce wypełnionej różowawym płynem, którą trzymał w dłoni. Na nosie miał ochronne gogle, a na swój typowy, szkolny strój, zarzucony biały fartuch. Czarny notes formatu A5, w którym zapisywał wszystkie swoje postępy, leżał wraz z piórem na blacie stołu.

Już od dwóch miesięcy Josh planował projekt. W niepozornym notatniku znaleźć można było wszystko – od kilku początkowych pomysłów, przez składniki potrzebne do ich wykonania, po szkice i komentarze. Czasem kartki służyły chłopakowi także za swego rodzaju pamiętnik… Nie było tam żadnych wstydliwych zwierzeń, żeby Drake _przypadkowo_ nie natknął się na coś interesującego, ale jakieś myśli, czasem cytaty, ot, zwykłe przemyślenia.

Pomysły były różne. Ich wachlarz zawierał się w wielu dziedzinach nauki – począwszy od fizyki i mechaniki, na filologii kończąc. Siedem tygodni już sprawdzał różne pomysły w praktyce, szukając tego najlepszego i najbardziej odkrywczego. Pracując co dnia, działami posuwał się dalej. Notatnik nieubłagalnie zbliżał się do końcowej strony… A tego idealnego projektu wciąż nie odnalazł.

Nie, tu nawet nie chodziło o wygraną. Chciał być lepszy od Mindy. Nie, on _musiał_ być od niej lepszy. Chociaż raz. W czymkolwiek!

W myślach pojawił mu się obraz rywalki. Prychnął niczym zdenerwowany kot, nasuwając gogle na oczy.

Kolejny i jeszcze bardziej absurdalny projekt – wytworzenie wody… w proszku. Na co to komu? Nie miał pojęcia. Ale nazwa robi wrażenie.

\- Po podgrzaniu roztworu powinien wytrącić się osad… - ciemnowłosy mruczał sam do siebie, przysuwając probówkę do ognia. W ciszy i podekscytowaniu, które towarzyszy chyba każdemu naukowcowi pracującemu nad czymś nowym, obserwował naczynie. Substancje, których używał, nie pochodziły bezpośrednio ze szkolnego zaplecza naukowego… Powiedzmy, że miejscowy Klub Chemików miał u niego pewien dług wdzięczności. Josh z uśmiechem zanotował drobinki nowej substancji tworzącej się na powierzchni roztworu.

\- Tak! – niemal pisnął, odsuwając probówkę od ognia. Niestety, osad natychmiastowo połączył się na powrót z resztą substancji. Chłopak westchnął zrezygnowany i odstawił naczynko na specjalny stojak. Kolejna próba nieudana.

„Nigdy nie uda mi się jej pokonać…" – ta myśl wdrążyła się w umysł chłopaka już dawno. I nie zamierzała odpuścić.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak podniósł gogle na sam czubek głowy i nerwowym ruchem skreślił kolejną linijkę w swoim notesie. Ostatnią. Chwila ekscytacji minęła bezpowrotnie ustępując miejsca wszechogarniającej bezsilności.

„A może ten magnez nie był takim złym pomysłem..? Może… Nie no, chyba zwariowałem! Nie pójdę na to znowu!"

\- Musi być jakiś sposób… - nawet nie zauważył, jak zaczął mówić na głos.

\- Sposób na co?

Josh aż drgnął na dźwięk niespodziewanego głosu. Nie musiał nawet patrzyć w stronę drzwi – wiedział, kto tam stoi.

\- Co tu robisz, Mindy? Zarezerwowałem tę salę na dziś– ton chłopaka był niezwykle chłodny. Nagle obrażony z powrotem założył gogle na oczy… I choć nie dawało to efektu okularów przeciwsłonecznych, poczuł się nieco pewniej. Pozwolił sobie nawet na drwiący uśmieszek.

Mindy, bo to rzeczywiście ona zakłóciła spokój sali, spokojnym krokiem weszła na środek pomieszczenia. Josh nawet nie zaszczycił jej swoim spojrzeniem, udając, że czyta coś w swoim notesie. Grając, że wie, co robi… W rzeczywistości literki umykały przed jego wzrokiem jak wyjątkowo niesforne dzieci z pobliskiej podstawówki. Nie mógł skupić się nawet na jednym wyrazie, nie mówiąc już o przeczytaniu jakiegokolwiek zdania ze zrozumieniem.

Dlaczego akurat w tym momencie? Akurat teraz, gdy naszła go ta chwila zrezygnowania? W normalnych warunkach szybko by się podniósł i rozpoczął kolejny eksperyment. Był przyzwyczajony do drobnych porażek, w końcu takie zawsze się zdarzają. Czując jej wzrok na sobie nie mógł się skupić.

\- Przyszłam zobaczyć jak sobie radzi mój rywal. Pogodziłeś się już z przegraną? – spytała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Z premedytacją zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo, wiedząc, jak potrafi ono zezłościć Parkera.

\- Nie jestem… Ty nie… J-jak możesz..?

Coś go paraliżowało. Nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć. Złość połączona z bezsilnością nie była najlepszym połączeniem. Ba, była raczej wybuchową mieszanką. Próbował na poczekaniu wymyśleć jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale w głowie miał tylko pustkę. Takie dogryzanie sobie nawzajem było u nich na porządku dziennym… Co rusz przecież komentowali swoje wzajemne poczynania, rywalizowali niemal od zawsze. I Joshowi nawet by to nie przeszkadzało… Ale nie teraz. Naprawdę nie w tym momencie.

\- Dokończysz któreś z tych zda-

\- Zamknij się! – głośny krzyk niemal rozdarł gęstniejące w sali powietrze. Josh gwałtownie poderwał swoją głowę, wzrokiem niemal przeszywając dziewczynę na wylot. Dłoń chłopaka zacisnęła się w pięść, a on z trudem kontrolował, by nie powiedzieć czegoś więcej. Długo jednak nie wytrzymał. – Zamknij się, cholerna idiotko! W niczym od Ciebie nie jestem gorszy, niech to w końcu do Ciebie dotrze! Jak bardzo zakompleksiona musisz być, by traktować mnie w ten sposób? - cedził przez zęby, chwilowo czerpiąc satysfakcję z zastygłej miny Midny - Wyjdź i nie wracaj, przez patrzenie na Ciebie robi mi się niedobrze.

Powiedział za dużo.

Wiedział to jeszcze w chwili, gdy wypowiadał te zdania. Mimo wszystko do tej pory relacje między dwójką nie układały się na tyle źle, by któreś podniosło głos na drugiego. W dodatku wszelkie ich rozmowy opierały się raczej na niegroźnych, choć na dłuższą metę uciążliwych docinkach. Do Josha dopiero teraz dotarło, że Mindy nigdy go nie obraziła w sposób, w jaki on zrobił to teraz. Ale czuł się bardziej jak obserwator zaistniałej sytuacji, nie jak mówca. Słowa padały niezależnie od niego, kierowane były tylko porywczymi emocjami. Rozum na chwilę go opuścił. Ale właśnie ta chwila była zgubna.

Ciężko było cokolwiek wywnioskować ze spojrzenia Mindy. Jeszcze trudniej z jej pleców, gdy odwróciła się i bez słowa wyszła z sali.

\- M-Mindy! – zawołał, lecz dziewczyna nie odwróciła się.

Nie miał odwagi za nią pójść.

Następnego dnia wszystko zaczęło się pozornie normalnie.

Lekcje zaczynały się o ósmej. Jak zawsze. Josh przyszedł jako jeden z pierwszych… Typowe. Usiadł na swoim miejscu, wyciągnął wszystko, co było mu potrzebne do lekcji. Jak co dzień.

Angielski zaczął się punktualnie. Mindy przyszła spóźniona zaledwie o minutę. Solennie przeprosiła, po czym, nie patrząc na nikogo, usiadła na swoim standardowym miejscu z tyłu.

Josh, zapytany co dzisiaj za dzień, pewnie nie byłby w stanie poprawnie odpowiedzieć. Przez całe sześć lekcji nie mógł skupić się na niczym konkretnym i nawet lektura czerwonego notesu w niczym mu nie pomagała.

Na siódmej lekcji, matematyce, postanowił wziąć się w końcu w garść. I tu nawet nie chodziło o naukę, o nie! Zamierzał po szkole pójść do Mindy i zwyczajnie ją przeprosić. Tak. Pójdzie przeprosić Mindy. Bo łajdakiem to on nie jest… Prawda?

Myśl ta wierciła mu w brzuchu wielką dziurę.

Całki, o których mówił profesor, wyjątkowo nie przypadły Joshowi do gustu. Gdy nauczyciel zaczął wypisywać na tablicy równania, ciemnowłosy otworzył szkarłatny zeszyt i zaczął pisać.

 _Mindy, wybacz za wczoraj. Trochę mnie poniosło i powiedziałem za dużo…_

Nie… Tekst rodem z durnej komedii romantycznej.

 _Przepraszam. Byłem wczoraj naprawdę zdenerwowany, a Ty znalazłaś się w złym miejscu i w złym czasie…_

„Brzmi jakby to ona była winna."

 _Mindy, nigdy nie chciałem Cię urazić. Te słowa wynikały z faktu, że jestem kompletnym zerem, życiowym nieudacznikiem i zwykłym palantem…_

Josh uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, czytając wymyślone na poczekaniu epitety.

… _który bardzo zazdrości Ci wiedzy i talentów._

Wolno postawił kropkę na końcu zdania. Czy to nie było najbliższe prawdy..? Było. W końcu przyznał to przed samym sobą.

Dźwięk dzwonka wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Podręcznik, piórnik i czerwony zeszyt schował do plecaka, ukradkiem obserwując Mindy. Szybko opuściła klasę, uprzednio żegnając się z koleżanką. Wiedział, jaki był jej cel – sala fizyczna.

Josh wyszedł ostatni. Poczekał, aż tłum na korytarzach rozrzedzi się… O tej godzinie większość klas kończyła lekcję, nie mniej jednak wolał poczekać do kolejnej godziny. Równo z dzwonkiem przystanął pod salą 204.

I tak, miał zamiar tam wejść.

Prędzej czy… Później.

Kwadrans zajęło mu przygotowywanie w myślach scenariusza rozmowy. W założeniu wszystko miało przebiec szybko i bezboleśnie, a on już pół godziny później siedziałby w domu nie nękany wyrzutami sumienia. Proste? Niby proste. Ale nigdy jeszcze nie przepraszał żadnego swojego rywala.

W końcu znalazł w sobie odrobinę odwagi i bez pukania wszedł do środka. Dziarsko podszedł do Mindy, która zdziwiona podniosła głowę znad wielkiego arkusza papieru, i z prędkością karabinu maszynowego wydukał:

-Mindy, nigdy nie chciałem Cię urazić. Te słowa wynikały z faktu, że jestem kompletnym zerem, życiowym nieudacznikiem i zwykłym palantem, który bardzo zazdrości Ci rozległej wiedzy, urody i niezliczonych talentów!

Cisza. W myślach brzmiało to zdecydowanie lepiej.

\- Tyle już wszyscy wiemy od dawna – zdziwienie znikło z twarzy dziewczyny tak szybko, jak tylko się pojawiło, ustępując miejsca zwyczajowej, poważnej minie. Pochyliła się nad arkuszem i po chwili poprawiła jakiś błąd ołówkiem. Scenariusz Josha czegoś takiego nie przewidywał. – Możesz już sobie iść.

„Żadnego przyjęcia przeprosin? Nawet uśmiechu? Nic?" – chłopak stał jak wryty, nie wiedząc co począć.

\- Co tak stoisz? – spytała Mindy, patrząc na Josha z ukosa. – Ogłuchłeś? Mówiłam, że możesz już iść. Na nic mi Twoje przeprosiny.

Parę chwil nie działo się nic. Mindy dalej coś pisała, podczas gdy Josh ciągle stał w miejscu. Skrobanie grafitem o papier wkrótce ucichło, salę wypełniła grobowa cisza. Dziewczyna odrzuciła ołówek na biurko i spojrzała prosto na Josha, prostując się zawiesiła ręce na piersi.

Złośliwy grymas przeszedł przez twarz chłopaka. Zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku rywalki, stając tuż przed nią. Wytrzymał jej chłodne spojrzenie, które byłoby w stanie położyć na łopatki niejednego cwaniaka. Centymetry dzieliły twarze rywali, a powietrze między nimi było niemal duszące.

\- Wiem, że zachowałem się jak idiota, zrobiłem to pod wpływem chwili i nie usprawiedliwia mnie to, ale Ty naprawdę nie musisz zachowywać się podobnie w stosunku do mnie! – głos Josha stał się nieco głośniejszy. - Owszem, powiedziałem za dużo, ale przynajmniej chcę to jakoś odkręcić. Z trudem wyciągam do Ciebie rękę i jedyne na co liczę to chociażby pomruk aprobaty. Ale nie! Nie! Lepiej dalej ciągnąć ten bezsensowny konflikt, dając upust swoim frustracjom poprzez bezustanne wyżywanie się na sobie!

\- Po prostu mnie pocałuj.

Josh nie czekał aż powtórzy.

Ich usta połączyły się w namiętnym, pierwszym pocałunku, jakby od zawsze stanowiły jedność. Mindy zarzuciła obie ręce na ramiona Josha, zaś chłopak odruchowo przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Ostro, gwałtownie. Zupełnie jak nie on.

Dosłownie parę sekund później Mindy została przyparta do biurka. Wskoczyła na nie, zrzucając na ziemię piórnik z zawartością, notes, komórkę i kolorowe karteczki. Hałas jaki towarzyszył drącemu się arkuszowi, zdawał się w ogóle nie przeszkadzać parze. Nie wiadomo, czy przeszkodziłby im alarm przeciwpożarowy. Albo sporej wielkości bomba atomowa.

Jeszcze jakiś czas języki obojga toczyły zaciętą walkę o dominację, a szala zwycięstwa zdawała się być po stronie dziewczyny. Delikatny zapach, smak, a w końcu sam dotyk Mindy, stał się prawdziwą zgubą Josha. Niemal zatonął w jej wargach. Z każdym pocałunkiem odpływał coraz bardziej. Kosmyki włosów dziewczyny na jego twarzy zdawały się być niepojętym cudem. Ciche odgłosy obojga przyprawiały go o rozkoszne dreszcze na całym ciele. Chociażby chciał, nie mógł się od niej oderwać. Scenariusz był całkowicie zbędny. Była jego. Mindy była cała jego.

Drobne palce dziewczyny błądziły we włosach chłopaka. Bawiła się nimi jak kotek nową zabawką. W jednej chwili złapała parę ciemnych kosmyków w mocny uścisk i pociągnęła. Josh z trudem oderwał się od warg dziewczyny. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Słowa były całkowicie zbędne.

Drżące powietrze jakoś się uspokoiło. Mindy wtuliła się w Josha, ten nawet nie myślał by zaoponować.

\- Josh…

Na taki szept chłopak czekał naprawdę długie lata. Objął Mindy mocniej, znajdując na jej obojczyku miejsce, które idealnie nadawało się do drobnych pieszczot nosem.

Jedna myśl. Spadło to na niego nagle jak kubeł lodowatej wody w poranek Lanego Poniedziałku.

Czerwony notes. Przecież on jest czarny.

Czarny!

Josh gwałtownie otworzył oczy wybudzony z dziwnego snu. Oddychał szybko, jakby właśnie pożegnał się z koszmarem. Za oknem wschodziło słońce. Budzik zadzwonić miał za parę minut, zwiastując początek nowego dnia.

Chłopak z trudem przywrócił bicie serca do normalnego rytmu. Ułożył głowę na miękkiej poduszce i wlepił wzrok w pęknięcie na suficie.

To było straszne.

Taka sytuacja oczywiście, mogłaby mieć miejsce… Ale chyba w innym życiu. Nie, nawet nie. Nigdy, przenigdy. Dziwne, że wcześniej nie zorientował się, że śni. On z Mindy? _ON_ z _MINDY_?

Drake by się uśmiał, gdyby to usłyszał. Ale nie zamierzał mu o tym opowiadać. Znając go - jeszcze by to jakoś wykorzystał… Może powiedziałby samej Mindy? Jeszcze wynikłoby jakieś nieporozumienie, a nie chciał zarobić u niej kolejnego minusa. Podpisałby tym samym wyrok własnej śmierci. Nic przyjemnego, wierzcie na słowo!

Odetchnął parę razy, odsuwając od siebie wszelkie senne myśli.

Jedno tylko nie dawało mu spokoju. Nieważne, czego by sobie nie wmawiał, ile razy w myślach przywoływał dogryzające teksty dziewczyny, powtarzał, jak bardzo Mindy nie znosi…

Jemu ten sen się naprawdę podobał.


End file.
